The Dark Castle
by Belle999
Summary: Rumplestiltskin saves King Maurice's Kingdom. His payment is Belle. But what he doesn't know is that he has found an accomplice...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT or any of their characters. Simply my take on events xx**

 **The Dark Castle**

Chapter 1

Rumplestiltskin watched the scene play out before him. He was bored by it. For over 200 years he had seen it all. War, peace, peace, war. Mankind could not stay out of each other's affairs.

However, it certainly gave him more trade than he could ever want.

He sat on one of the beams of the great tower. The king below him was pacing, waiting for him. A beautiful princess was pleading with her father. Her delicate features wrought with worry. Meanwhile, a young strapping lad was petitioning the King, eager to take his men to the front.

He could have written the script to their story. King with a beautiful Princess as a daughter, auctioning off her virtue to the highest bidder. The arrogant man had clearly one that prize with his arrogance shown in every pompous stride he took. She, however, recoiled every time he touched her.

 _Interesting_ … 

The ogre war had reached this kingdom, as it did his long ago. He had stopped it then, to protect Bae. But he didn't have Bae now. Plus he liked it when people got desperate. They made more deals.

He decided he had seen enough.

A large boom reverberated throughout the room. All the guards rushed to open it. They opened the door with trepidation. There was no one outside.

A laugh cut through the silence. Rumplestiltskin was sitting on the King's throne.

"Well that was a bit of a let down."

"You sent me a message. Something about "Help, Help, we're dying. Can you save us? Now the answer is yes, I can. Yes, I can protect your little town."

"For a price"

"We can give you gold" answered King Maurice.

"Well the thing is, I _make_ gold. So, no thanks" said Rumplestiltskin. 

He stalked away, already bored by the interaction. His eyes were drawn to the girl. Her features were lit by the setting sun. Her brown curls tumbled down her bare shoulders. Skin so peachy and innocent, that no man had touched. Blue eyes stared back at him with no trepidation. She seemed not to be scared by him, by the situation. The young man, no doubt her betrothed, was standing before her, arm stretched valiantly trying to protect her. She looked like she wanted to chop that offending arm off.

Hmmm.

She was probably the knife that could twist in King Maurice's gut. Rumplestiltskin remembered that his Bae was threatened by men very like King Maurice. _They_ were the ones who had caused the war with the ogres. He had come back to his village a coward due to the decision making of men like Maurice, who didn't care whose lives it was when they played war maker.

"My price is her", pointing his blackened finger at the girl.

King Maurice blanched, "No!"

Gaston moved forward, "The young lady is engaged to me"

"I wasn't asking if she was engaged. I'm not looking for _love_. I'm looking for a caretaker, for my rather _large_ estate. It's her or no deal."

Rumplestiltskin walked away. King Maurice reddened "Get out! I knew you were the Dark One but, this is low even for you!"

Rumplestiltskin whipped around to face King Maurice "Low?! You have no idea about that, my friend! You auction your daughter off like a prize cow for the highest bidder. Her only use being what is up under her skirts, and you dare to accuse me of being low!"

He brought his hands round, conjuring his magic. Thin purple wisps covered his clenched hands.

"Stop!" the girl screamed.

She ran forward to stand in front of her father.

"Take me! I will go with you!"

He smiled. He always got what he wanted. The purple wisps of magic swirled away as he extended his hand. The girl, trembling, took his hand and shook it.

"The deal is struck!" Rumplestiltskin crowed.

He looked over to King Maurice and smiled triumphantly. He simply loved to get one over these buffoon kings and their petty troubles. He stepped closer to the girl, breathing her scent in.

 _Roses_ …

She meanwhile had turned round, with tears in her eyes to face her father, for the last time.

"Papa, no one chooses my fate but me" she whispered.

Rumplestiltskin was getting tired of this emotional display. He couldn't understand why people were so hung up on them. He wanted to start the fun with his new play thing. He interrupted the touching display.

"The deal is for forever, dearie. Time to say your goodbyes"

"And they will be safe? My family, friends and the kingdom, will be safe?" the girl demanded.

"You have my word" he replied.

He didn't add that _she_ was going to be far from that.

"Then let us go"

She held his hand once more, and they vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. They reappeared in a large, drafty entrance hall.

"Welcome to the Dark Castle, dearie!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I have changed direction slightly in this story. I know it's different from the intro, but I thought it would make a better story! DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT or any of their characters. Simply my take on events xx**

 **The Dark Castle**

Chapter 2

Rumplestiltskin dragged the girl by the arm along the drafty hall. The stone corridors reverberated with their steps. Passing lights flickered as he moved into the depths of the castle.

He was rather proud of it. It seemed so long ago when he was living in that hovel that he called home. With its mud walls and single room, it was a far cry from the magnificence that surrounded him now. Rich tapestries adorned the walls, with paintings of long dead Kings and Queens.

Belle was stunned at her actions. She was numb. Her whole life was gone in a second. They had it all planned for her. Marriage to a brave Prince. A male heir to be produced, to rule the Kingdom. And now…

She peeked up through her eyelashes at her captor. The flickering light of the torches highlighted his green, gold skin. His face was mapped by craggy lines. She wondered of the rumors were true, that he was hundreds of years old. His reputation preceded him: purveyor of first borns, maker of deals and one who practiced the darkest of arts. She shivered inwardly.

"Where are we going?" she dared to whisper.

"Your room dearie" he replied.

They walked a few more corridors, the air getting colder with every step. He gripped her wrist with more force.

"Well here it is, I hope you like it"

They had stopped at a wooden door set in the dark stone of the castle. Belle moved towards it. The door flung open of its own accord. She peeked inside. The room was bare. She turned to face her captor, aghast.

His eyes glittered, daring her to speak. The dark orbs held promises, that she found she didn't want to find out. She stepped back into the room and watched while the door closed between them.

"Enjoy dearie. I'll be back tomorrow".

Belle backed away from the door and looked around her. Tears came unbidden, dripping onto her cheeks. What had she done?

Rumplestiltskin stalked away to his quarters. His face set. The girl.

He had savored the triumph that coursed through his blood. He hungered for the power over others, even two centuries later. However, it came at a price. All magic did.

He made his way up the flagstone steps to the highest tower. His workshop was littered with objects from the far corners of the realm and beyond. Rumplestiltskin moved towards his mirror. Time to take a peek at his favorite student. The mirror rippled and a rich, vaulted room came into view.

Regina was sitting at her dressing table. Her eyes glittered dangerously, at the young girl before her. The girl was small in stature, ordinary looking. With one exception. Her skin was scorched beyond repair. Scales ran across her arms and face, deepening in colour until they resulted in an onyx black.

"Well this is an exciting proposal" Regina purred.

The girl stood numbly while Regina contemplated.

"Tell you mistress that I will accompany her on this endeavor. But I will need something in return."

The girl tilted her head, listening.

"I want her box."

The girl stared at Regina, and then vanished in a cloud of red smoke.

Rumplestiltskin turned away from the mirror. How disappointing. Regina never learnt. To bite off the hand that feeds you! He knew for some time that she was conspiring against him. But to work with who he had thought, he didn't think she would stoop so low.

But the box she had wanted. Hmmm…

There were several boxes that Regina could have referred to. Knowing her it was something that was equally as destructive as her soul and he knew he had to stop her getting it. He began to gather books, pulling them off his shelves. The tomes began to stack up around him. This was going to take some time…..

Belle was curled in a corner of the cell. Her tears had left salty trails across her face. She had lost her whole life in a blink of an eye. Her dreams to see far off places, meet interesting people were just that. Dreams.

She had no idea how long she had been down here. The cell had no windows and only a small peek of light from under the door illuminated anything. She had first combed the room to find if there was anything in her. Rumplestiltskin hadn't even left her a single piece of straw. She had wrapped her arms around her and slumped into a corner, falling into a fitful sleep while tears coursed down her cheeks.

Eventually she heard a click. The door opened a few centimeters. Belle crept closer, thinking it was a trick. Was Rumplestiltskin testing her? She gently pushed the wooden door and peeked out. It was clear she was under the castle somewhere. There were flaming torches lining the drafty corridor. No one was in sight. Belle crept forward until she came to a large door. She tentatively opened it. A kitchen, stocked with every utensil you could need. The dark, dank odour that it emitted showed it had not been used for a long time.

She moved forward to the large table in the room. There upon the dust was a scroll. In purple ink, the Dark One had requested sustenance. She looked around her. Her dear mother had instructed her on being the lady of the household. She had thought it wise to equip her daughter with every tool, making her the perfect mistress of a house. Belle rolled her sleeves up and began to scrub. Slowly, her efforts brightened the kitchen. A homely smell of the cooking food pervaded the kitchen and the fire had chased the dankness away.

Belle had put the finishing touches to the hearty soup she had made when a large gong reverberated throughout the castle. She shuddered at the ominous sound, wondering what it was. Another door clicked open in the far corner of the kitchen. Belle gathered her courage and made her way out. The winding staircase went up several levels until it levelled out to a large room. In the centre was a long dining table, laden with cutlery. It was surrounded by cabinets lining the walls with crystal cut glass, glinting in the firelight. Curiously there was a large gilded mirror in the corner of the room covered in dusty drapes.

As she took this in Rumplestiltskin observed her from his spindle in the corner of the room. Her clothes had been ripped and stained through her efforts in the kitchen. Dirt clung to her hands and face. Rumplestiltskin could see her tear stained face and revelled. His triumph at her lowly demise returned to him. The rich always thought they were so invincible. He had learnt long ago that they would pay and do anything to keep up that façade. He stood up. Belle flinched at the movement. Rumpelstiltskin stalked to the head of the table. He sat down upon his throne.

"So dearie, have you been enjoying yourself?"

Belle knew he was toying with her. Savouring her discomfort.

"Well?"

"Yes, Dark Lord. I have followed your instructions and cooked a meal"

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand and the cooking pot appeared in the middle of the table. He rose to inspect the dish.

"You spent all day making _soup_?"

"Yes, Dark Lord. There were no other ingredients fit to make any other dish"

At Belle's words, Rumplestiltskin's eyes flared. How dare she insult him?

"Nothing was fit, was it?"

Belle trembled at his low tone. His eyes were black with anger, face carved of stone. Rumplestiltskin grabbed the pot and flung it at the wall. He strode over to the cowering Belle. He grabbed her arms and backed her against the wall, forcing her head up to meet his terrible eyes.

"While you are here, in my castle, you will make an adequate meal for me. Do you understand?" he shouted at Belle.

Belle's heart thundered as she saw the monster in front of her. Her arms pinned at her side, she could do little more than nod. She felt the heat of his anger roll off him, and the heaving of his chest against hers left little doubt of the danger she was in. But underneath that fear…..

She was excited.

His eyes promised her a dark adventure. Her breathing grew shallow as she stared into his rage. Feelings came unbidden that she had never known existed. Maybe her life sentence at the Dark Castle wouldn't be as bad as she though it would?


End file.
